


Breakaway

by LaueeeCarter



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaueeeCarter/pseuds/LaueeeCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta est seul à l'arrière du train sur le chemin du retour au District 12. Il a mal, très mal. C'est comme une douleur à la poitrine. Elle brûle, elle est profonde. Il voudrait tellement s'en échapper s'il pouvait. Mais il ne peut pas. Ce serait comme s'empêcher d'aimer Katniss Everdeen. La fille du feu. Peeta POV. OS. Peeta et Katniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakaway

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai lu quelques fanfictions à propos d’Hunger Games et la plupart étaient écritent dans le point de vue de Katniss. Puisque Peeta est un personnage que j’aime bien, j’ai décidé d’écrire dans son point de vue à lui. J’espère l'avoir fait correctement.
> 
> En ce qui concerne cette fanfic, c’était sensé être un simple petit OS concentré sur notre adorable Peeta Mellark. xD Il y a longtemps que je n’ai pas posté. Soit je n’avais ni l’inspiration, ni la motivation ou bien j’étais trop occupée. Je n’ai pas de Béta, donc soyez indulgents. Si il y a quelqu’un qui se porte volontaire, j’apprécie énormément.
> 
> C’est inspiré de la chanson Breakaway de l‘album Loved Me Back To Life de Céline Dion. J’espère que vous allez aimer. :)

** Breakaway **

Il est tard le soir après le dîner. Je suis avec Katniss, Haymich et Effie. Il fait sombre à l'extérieur et les étoiles sont sorties dans le ciel, laissant place à une vue superbe. La tribut femelle du district 12 et moi avons eu une discussion à propos des Jeux dans la soirée. Elle m'a dit que nous devrions oublier ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène, m'avouant indirectement que les sentiments qu'elle a semblé ressentir envers moi ne sont pas réels, qu'elle a joué la comédie pour le public. Je suis dévasté par cette révélation.

Je suis assis de côté sur un des canapés à l'arrière du train, une jambe remontée sur le siège, perdu dans mes pensées, essayant d'ignorer le mieux que je peux cette terrible douleur à la poitrine.  _Elle fait si mal..._ C'est comme une plaie où quelqu'un met du sel pour empirer le pincement au cœur qu'elle procure. Je me surprends à me demander comment je fais pour vivre avec ça. Ce trou béant a toujours été présent dès le moment où j'ai su que j'étais amoureux d'elle depuis l'âge de cinq ans pour être exact. Katniss a toujours fait comme si je n'existais pas. Je m'y suis habitué. Mais c'est différent ce soir. Cette révélation a fait déborder le verre.

Pendant un instant, juste un petit maigre instant d'espoir, j'ai cru aux marques d'affection de celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde.  _ _Katniss Everdeen.__ La fille du feu. Elle l'est, elle l'est vraiment. Elle n'a même pas idée de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Mon cœur s'emballe chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur elle et que mes lèvres se courbent pour prononcer son prénom. Il se met à battre à tout rompre à chaque fois que Katniss ouvre la bouche pour parler et que le petit mot  _Peeta_  s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Je peux encore entendre l'inquiétude dans les vibrations de sa voix dans cette arène de merde. Peur de me  _perdre?_ Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. Je veux le croire, croyez moi, je veux  _tellement_ le croire, mais... est-ce réel ou pas? S'est-elle  _ _réellement__  inquiété pour moi? A-t-elle  _véritablement_ eut peur pour moi? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle sauvé au juste? Elle aurait pu tout simplement me laisser mourir de mes blessures et gagner les jeux, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. C'est évident qu'elle tient à moi, mais certainement pas comme moi je l'entends.

Il a fallu que Katniss se porte volontaire pour les Hunger Games à la place de sa petite sœur, Primerose Everdeen. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle le fasse, mais elle l'a fait quand même parce qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir sa petite sœur mourir. Cela n'a fait qu'intensifier les sentiments que je ressens envers elle parce qu'elle s'est montrée courageuse et déterminée à protéger un membre de sa famille. Katniss a failli y laisser la vie à plusieurs reprises. J'ai cru par moment que je ne la reverrais jamais.

Puis, il a fallu que je déclare mon amour pour elle à la télé devant tout Panem. Cela nous a rapporté des sponsors à nous deux. L'attention du public et de ceux qui s'occupent des Jeux a été braquée sur les  _amants maudits du district 1_ _2\. N_ ous avons eu plus de chance de survie. Je l'ai fait pour rendre Katniss désirable et pour nous donner au moins une chance de revoir ceux que nous aimons. Il a fallu que notre équipe décide de jouer le jeu d'amants fous d'amour l'un pour l'autre alors que le sentiment n'est pas aussi réciproque qu'il en a l'air. Le pire dans toute cette merde c'est que Katniss a joué la  _ _comédie__ _._

Je peux comprendre qu'elle ne retourne pas mes sentiments. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer une autre personne. Je peux aussi comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas d'une relation avec moi, mais de là à jouer un jeu au point que moi, je souffre parce que pendant un court moment j'y ai cru. Le rejet, à la longue, ça blesse et ça tape sur les nerfs. Je suis fatigué de devoir me battre pour qu'elle me remarque. Je suis patient. J'attendrai. Certaines personnes ont besoin d'un peu de temps avant de pouvoir s'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un. Katniss est décidément l'une d'eux.

Ce qu'elle m'a dit ce soir a été comme une gifle à la figure et un couteau dans la plaie déjà béante causée par le manque d'attention qu'elle me porte. Elle ne se rend pas compte de la profondeur et de l'intensité de mes sentiments envers elle.  _Quel con, j'ai été._ _ _Quel. Con.__ Je suis plus intelligent que ça normalement. J'aurais dû voir derrière ses marques d'affections que c'est artificiel. Il faut croire que l'amour que je porte à cette fille m'a rendu aveugle, pas partiellement, mais totalement. Je l'aime tellement, tellement au point de vouloir que ce petit jeu soit réel. Et puis petit à petit... je me suis mis à y croire. L'espace d'un instant je me suis senti si bien, si heureux qu'elle retourne ce que je ressens pour elle. Puis c'est là que je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu tout ceci tomber pour réaliser que ce n'est que des illusions que je me fais.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse tomber ma tête mollement sur le dossier du canapé, comme pour essayer de calmer la furie que je sens bouillir à l'intérieur de mon être. J'aurais voulu  _ _haïr__ Katniss Everdeen. Elle me fait souffrir, mais... c'est ce sentiment d'amour au plus profond si intense qui me ramène à moi.  _Je n_ _e suis_ _pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je ne l'ai jamais été._ Elle me rappelle qui je suis réellement. C'est ce qui me maintient en vie à  _tous les jours._

Je ne veux pas être un pion dans le petit jeu du Capitole. Je veux rester moi-même, Peeta Mellark, quelqu'un de doux, drôle, courageux, sensible, un peu trop à mon goût, doué avec les mots et troublé par moment. Katniss n'aurait voulu que je change en aucun cas pour qui que ce soit. C'est une des choses que j'aime chez elle. Il y en a beaucoup trop pour que je puisse toutes les nommer.

Je peux sentir les larmes menacer de s'échapper de mes yeux bleus. Je fais de mon mieux pour les ravaler. Je ne dois pas pleurer, cela ne servirait à rien, le mal est déjà fait.  _Cette animosité..._ elle se fait sentir de plus en plus intense à chaque seconde. Je veux tout foutre en l'air, pleurer, hurler... J'inspire profondément par le nez pour ensuite expirer, calmer ce qui monte en moi. Je reste de marbre, silencieux, alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi je bouillonne. Tout se bouscule dans mon esprit. On dirait qu'il y a plusieurs petites voix qui me murmurent ce que je ressens, ce que je dois faire et ne dois pas faire. Elles parlent toutes en même temps et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

 _J_ _e suis_ _l'ami de Katniss, rien de plus._ Il faut que j'oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux dans l'arène, mais je ne peux pas. C'est plus fort que moi. Beaucoup plus fort que moi. J'ai pensé que cela serait facile, mais c'est plus pire que je ne l'aurais cru.  _C'est impossible._ Comment effacer quelque chose qui m'a semblé si vrai, si réel? Est-ce qu'une partie de ce que nous avons vécu l'a été? Peut-être qu'il y a encore de l'espoir dans toute cette histoire si je continue de m'accrocher à Katniss même si je sais que je ne devrais pas? Je suis trop épuisé pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, je persiste à vouloir discerner ce qui ne va pas entre Katniss, mon gaie moqueur, et moi. C'est à en avoir un mal de tête.

Les yeux me piquent et me brûlent. J'ai cette boule d'émotion tout près de l'entrée de ma bouche, comme si je m'apprête à vomir mon cœur, rendant la bataille à essayer de ravaler mes larmes plus difficile. C'est trop difficile, beaucoup trop difficile pour mes jeunes épaules. Puis, je sens le besoin de pleurer les larmes que ma douleur a à offrir alors je les laisse couler sur mes joues, étouffant un faible sanglot qui veut s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je ne veux pas déranger les autres qui font le voyage avec moi. Ce que je ressens n'a aucune importance... C'est le bonheur de Katniss qui m'importe.

Ne parlons pas de la sensation que je ressens au niveau de la poitrine. C'est comme si elle est comprimée et puis jetée à la poubelle comme un vulgaire déchet sans intérêt qui doit disparaître. Mon corps tout entier est mou, faible et engourdi. Je ne ressens plus rien, sauf ce trou béant dans mon cœur. Et si lâcher prise est la meilleure chose à faire pour moi, pour mon bien-être, pour ne pas que je souffre encore plus ? J'en serai incapable parce que c'est comme m'interdire à moi-même d'aimer Katniss. Comment ne pas la trouver aussi belle qu'un ange, avoir envie d'elle comme un homme désire la femme qu'il aime, vouloir la protéger au péril de ma propre vie, rêver de vivre le reste de mes jours à ses côtés... la rendre heureuse, tout simplement.

Katniss est la seule raison pour laquelle je respire encore. Pour laquelle je suis encore de ce monde. Qui a besoin de moi de toute façon ? Ma famille ? Ma mère, Mme Mellark, n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, mes frères et moi sommes une grosse erreur pour elle. C'est mon père qui a voulu des enfants. Mes amis ? Non, pas vraiment. Si je viendrais à disparaître, ils me pleurons, mais... ils survivrons. Le Capitole ? Non, je ne sers qu'à assouvir leur soif de pouvoir. Katniss ? Je suis son ami, rien de plus.

Les sanglots qui veulent s'échapper de mes lèvres devienne de plus en plus incontrôlables. Je suis secoué par vagues et respirer m'est difficile et douloureux. On dirait que je veux laisser sortir toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'est exactement ce que je veux faire, mais il faut que je sois fort pour Panem, pour les autres, pour Katniss.

Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible. Le suis-je? Est-ce un signe de faiblesse? Non, c'est le signe que je suis humain et que j'ai des émotions et sentiments comme tout le monde.  _Ne pleurs surtout pas. Juste un petit moment. Un petit moment pour libérer cette douleur qui me_ _consume_ _de l'intérieur. Ne laisse pas échapper un sanglot. Il ne faut pas qu'ils_ _t'entendent_ _Trop tard, il_ _t'ont_ _entendu, Peeta._

J'entends des pas se diriger vers l'arrière du train. Ils sont petits, feutrés, prudents et puis soudain... plus rien.

« Peeta?

\- Hum? Répondis-je lorsque j'entends la douce voix de celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde. »

Puis un silence s'installe entre nous deux, comme si elle cherche ses mots. Bien sûr qu'elle les cherche. Le social n'est pas son truc. Elle ne sait pas trop comment s'exprimer alors elle reste silencieuse.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? Me demande-t-elle à mon intention.

\- Je vais bien, Katniss, répondis-je avec un sourire, faisant du mieux que peux pour contrôler l'émotion dans ma voix qui peut la faire craquer à tout moment. Mais je ne cille pas. Je sais m'y prendre à contrôler ma voix et mes mots pour bien mentir. »

Mes yeux et mon visage me trahissent. Ils sont tout rouges, gonflés et baignant de larmes. Mais elle ne le voit pas. Par chance qu'elle ne le voit pas. Non, rien ne va, mon amour.  _Absolument rien._ Je veux tellement que tu retournes mes sentiments, que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime. Mais tu ne le fais pas. Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais. Il faut que je sois fort pour toi, pour nous. Pour Panem.


End file.
